Prior Art discloses attempts to provide means to adjust, level and hold lamp shades in a properly oriented position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,589, each radial arm of the lamp shade is modified to provide for an adjustment by means of a telescoping mechanism, but does not address the problem of holding or locking the lamp shade in adjusted position on the harp. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,455, the hub of the shade is modified to provide for horizontal adjustment by means of a ball joint mechanism, but does not address the problem of holding or locking the harp stud in a vertical position on the harp to prevent the entire assembly from inadvertently tilting.